


The Bedroom's Door

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: The Queen of Solaria [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Let's blame this on my crappy sleeping schedule, Sex, earth fairies doing earth fairies stuff, getting caught, it's really stupid, the full moon and my touch starved self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Ben walks in on Luna and Farah.
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria
Series: The Queen of Solaria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177595
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	The Bedroom's Door

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

Ben and Rose walked to the girl’s suite, they were both carrying tons of plants for the girl’s room. They made it to the room and Ben left the plants on the kitchen counter, collapsing on the sofa next to one of Rose’s suitemates. The short woman frowned at him and he stood up, helping her carry everything towards her room, he stopped dead in his tracks when hearing something crash against the floor. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked Rose and the fairy shrugged, he heard it again and turned to the girl on the sofa. “Please tell me you heard that” The green haired woman shook her head and turned back to her book. Ben left the plants on Rose’s desk and wandered around the apartment following the sound. 

Rose settled her plants at the same moment that Ben reached for the handle of a door. 

“Ben, wait!” It’s too late and Ben pushed the door open, he looks around a bedroom and finds the Princess of Solaria resting against a desk at his left, she has her eyes tightly shut and is gripping the edges of the furniture, he sees something move in the floor next to her and recognises his friend’s honey blonde braid next to a broken flower pot. At the same speed he opens the door, he closes it and presses his back against it, eyes wide and hand over his mouth, he flushes and turns to Rose, who is staring at him with some kind of pity. “That’s Farah’s and Luna’s room” she says finishing her sentence. Ben nods at her and she smiles with sympathy “Come on” she offers her hand and he grabs it, following into her bedroom “Let’s make these babies comfortable” Ben calms down the moment his hands touch a plant. 

On the other side of the door, Farah tilts and looks at the door, taking over the faint movement outside it. Luna stares over her shoulder and then to Farah, the taller fae cleans her chin and stands up, Luna pouts at her.

“I’m late for training” she checks the clock as she speaks, motioning to the door.

“Don’t you dare leave me like this” it’s supposed to sound threatening but Luna’s arousal makes her sound like she is begging.

Farah raises an eyebrow and walks back to Luna, standing hip to hip as she gets her hand down to the other woman’s core. Her hand moves fast and steady and Luna grips at her shoulder, Farah kisses her and drowns the whimpers with her mouth, pushing Luna further against the desk and making it rock slightly. The Princess's legs give up under her and she falls onto Farah’s hand, stopping the subsequent moan against Farah’s chest. Gripping Farah’s arms, Luna's hips begin to buckle as she comes, she stares into her lover’s eyes and whines slightly, trying to keep it down, Farah's other hand holding her leg up, Farah twitches her fingers and smirks, pressing harder into Luna, trying to make her scream. Luna frowns in concentration and manages to ride her orgasm with minimal sound, Farah fake-pouts as she goes and kisses her open mouth, taking out her hand and leaving Luna’s skirt to get back in place, she licks her fingers clean without breaking eye contact, Luna sights and tries to stand on her own. She fails and Farah grabs her from under the elbows.

“Need some help, princess?” Luna smiles tiredly at her and Farah motions her to the bed. She sits her there and Luna grabs her shirt, yanking her down. Their lips meet and Luna drags her teeth at Farah’s lower lip trying to taste herself, Farah chuckles and moves away, she brushes the hair out of Luna’s face and reaches for the door.

“See you after Runes?” Luna asks and Farah smiles at her, nursing her lower lip. She nods and opens the door, walking to the common area. Her back hits against someone and she uses her powers to stop what they were carrying from falling.The someone turns out to be Ben and the man blushes deeply as he collects the pots close to falling on top of a sleeping Serafina. Before Farah manages to say a word he says his thanks and rushes back to Rose’s dorm. She gets to the door and runs through the hallways, she was late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm either going to delete this later or severely edit it.


End file.
